


Cards on the table (we’re both showing hearts)

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parkour, Roof top, it's only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: City lights shining around her, cars like ants on the ground. She set down on the edge, her legs dangling off the edge of the roof. The air cold and brisk, the dark twilight bringing a peace to the otherwise bustling city. Too early for most to be heading to work, only those with graveyard shifts heading home for the day.





	Cards on the table (we’re both showing hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> look, there is a mention of suicide so I've tagged it, but in case you missed that. Just letting you know.

City lights shining around her, cars like ants on the ground. She set down on the edge, her legs dangling off the edge of the roof. The air cold and brisk, the dark twilight bringing a peace to the otherwise bustling city. Too early for most to be heading to work, only those with graveyard shifts heading home for the day. 

She loved the quiet, the way everything felt different when you were up a few hundred metres. Headphones on, she let the classical music pull her away from reality. The wind gently trying to coax her off the roof, she embraced its pull. It wasn't a strong wind, so Alex didn't worry, her body pushing against the wind as she let it whip her undercut around. 

The light began to reach across the city, the suns first look on this side of the world. She let the soft rays reach her, taking a moment to bask in the little warmth the sun gave. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she smiled softly as she read the messages that she had gotten in the two hours she had been on this roof. 

One from Lucy, simply wishing her a good morning. Lucy was away in DC, fighting for the DEO and Alex missed her terribly. Maggie also sent a message, a simple have a good day at work. It wasn't much, but Alex felt their love wash over her as she stood carefully on the small ledge. 

Walking over to the corner of the building, she pulled up the camera, using the natural light to capture a beautiful shot of her runner over the city streets. With a small smile, she quickly tossed the photo over to Kara, knowing it freaked her out. 

Alex knew she was safe though, as long as she didn't try to do anything she wasn't confident in. So she stepped back off the ledge and started the trek back to the ground. A few flights of stairs before getting on the lift and walking out of the building. She didn't check as her phone started buzzing insistently, figuring it was Kara telling her to be careful.

She was bussed back to the apartment she shared with Maggie and Lucy when she checked the messages. Her heart dropped when she saw the 5 missed calls from Lucy and another 6 from Maggie. Shit. She opened her phone and saw the photo in the group chat they shared, not Kara. 

"Shit." A few bus patrons glanced over at her after that exclamations, but it was early. No-one gave a shit. She sifted through the messages, getting the gist that she was going to be in a lot of trouble when Maggie got home. Sighing, she took a screenshot and after double-checking the recipient, shot it off to Kara with a simple, I'm dead. 

Alex got off the bus at her stop, and after taking a few deep breaths, started a video chat with her girlfriends. They both picked up after a few rings, Maggie in their apartment and Lucy looked like she was in a private office. 

"Hi my beautiful girlfriends, how are you this fine morning?" Alex greeted, silence greeting her in return. "I love you both, so much."

"You better have a good explanation, Danvers," Lucy growled, her eyes hard.

"We love you too," Maggie muttered, "Are you going to work now?"

Alex had walked the few minutes to their apartment, simply knocked on the door in response. It opened to Maggie walking away, and Alex waited until Maggie had said her goodbyes to Lucy to bring her phone back to her face. 

"Maggie is going to deal with you." Lucy was curt, and Alex felt her heart freeze for a moment. "I'll talk with you when I get home." 

Alx felt her heart stop when the phone cut off. Lucy was really mad at her this time, and she didn't blame her. It wasn't the way she had planned they would find about her parkour habits. She was going to ease them into it a little more. Damnit.

Alex's head dropped and she tried to ignore the fear that this would be it. Lucy hadn't even said goodbye. That was a very bad sign. Alex looked up at Maggie, who was watching her with a guarded expression.

"Why were you on that ledge?" Maggie's tone was carefully level, and that ripped into Alex. "I hope you understand why we are a little scared right now, Alex."

"I wanted to see the view." Alex knew it was the wrong answer when Maggie's head dropped. It took a second for Alex to notice the shaking shoulders, a muffled sob breaking the tense quiet. Suddenly it clicked in her mind. "No, no, Mags. I wasn't going to jump. I literally just wanted to see the view."

Maggie just pulled Alex into a tight hug, and they both stood there, the growing wet patch on her shoulder telling her how bad she had fucked up. Lucy. It took a few minutes before Maggie's tears slowed. Alex, gently but knowing what she needed to do, pulled the phone out of her pocket once more.

"Mags, I need to call Lucy," Alex remembered the night Lucy spoke about her army days. How her closest friend had gotten back to the states and hung himself a few days later. "Are you going to be alright if I do that."

The nod she felt more than saw prompted her. Seconds later the phone was ringing and ringing and Lucy didn't answer. Another call ignored and Alex felt the bile rising in her throat as she tried once more. It runs out again so she quickly shot off a text. She needed to talk to Lucy.

"Can I use your phone?" Alex felt her panic rising, needing to reassure her girlfriend. 

"Sure." Maggie passed the phone, and Alex one more was waiting. It took everything she had not to start pacing, her fingers lacing through Maggie's as she waited. 

"Is she okay?" Lucy finally picked up, her voice choked. Alex felt her heartbreak again. 

"I'm fine, Luce," Alex spoke quickly, needing to reassure Lucy without her hanging up. "I got into parkour with Kara when we were younger, it helped her control. After I got into the DEO, I started training again and sometimes I need to see the world from a different view. It's not what you thought, I swear it."

The silence dragged on. Lucy's breathing harsh, and it took a few minutes before she spoke. "Okay. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry Lucy." Alex felt her resolve break and a few tears streaked down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." And another moment passes before the line went dead. 

"Fuck." Alex murmured, her voice rough as she tried to hold her emotions off. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Turning away from Maggie's gaze she opened her phone, looking at the photo she had sent. One foot off the ledge, and looking at it from a different angle, ignoring the lighting and the cars down below she saw it as Lucy had. A way to say goodbye. 

Tears flowing faster the more she tried to push away the guilt. Maggie embraced her at some point and she was just apologising, over and over and over. It was barely 6 am and she had hurt Lucy. 

"Alex. Can you hear me?" Maggie's voice cut through the haze she had entered. "It's going to be okay. Lucy will come home, and probably yell for a while, but it will all be okay."

Alex just shook her head. "I fucked up, I should just go stay with Kara when she gets back."

"That might happen," Maggie spoke deliberately, her words chosen precisely. "But you need to let Lucy decide that now."

Their phones buzzed at the same time. Maggie checking the message and she let out a thankful noise. 

"Alex, Lucy's coming home now. She'll be home in a few hours." Alex nodded. She was a little calmer knowing she wasn't going to have to wait to see if Lucy was going to break it off with her. "I'm going to call into work, and I'll call J'onn for you okay?"

Alex nodded and Maggie shifted slightly, and dealt with their respective workplaces, stating family emergency. Alex sent off a quick text to Kara, letting her know she was fine, and not to worry.

The superhero still came in after a few hours, Maggie and Alex having talked it out more before Lucy came home. Kara, slipping in through the window greeted Maggie with a wave before asking her where Alex was. 

Kara moved into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping form of her sister. Maggie joining her after a moment.

"What happened?" Kara questioned.

"That photo scared the shit out of Luce and me," Maggie spoke, desperately trying to keep her voice level. "It looked like she was going to jump."

"Oh, Maggie." Kara pulled Maggie into a hug as a few tears slid down the detectives face. "She would never do that." 

"I know that now, but we didn't know about you doing parkour with her, we just saw the picture." Maggie shrugged. "It was terrifying, and then she wasn't picking up. It freaked me out."

"What about Lucy?" Maggie pulled back from Kara with a shake of her head. 

"Not my story to tell." Kara nodded, getting enough from those words to put the picture together. "She's coming home now. She should be here in an hour or so. Alex thinks she's going to leave, I think."

"Will she?" Kara tried to keep her tone light.

Maggie just shrugged and looked at Alex for a moment. "I hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to break my writer's block and get back into stuff, but all my WIP's are at points that I can't put angst so have this instead. Sorry if it's shit. Let me know what you think, you can find me on tumblr [@mr-alex-unofficially](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/)


End file.
